A commonly known game device in which a plurality of objects are placed in a virtual three dimensional space, for carrying out a game process for every predetermined period of time to display an image of a picture obtained by viewing the virtual three dimensional space from a predetermined viewpoint is available. In such a game device, generally, a predetermined game event is caused to occur when an object is brought into contact with other object. In a game device for providing a sport game such as soccer or the like, for example, when a player is brought into contact with other player (a contact play), an injury event in which the player is injured is caused to occur with a predetermined probability.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3145064